Cupid Never Missed
by aurlyza
Summary: A twisted tale of love. DRARRY/COMPLETE/Blood-bonding


**Pairing:** Draco/Harry **Rating:** T **Genre:** Romance **Warning:** Blood-bond ohhhh **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe but the demented plot is mine. Grins. **A/N:** Lame attempt at angst because somehow it ended up a twisted flangst. Some familiar scenes, distorted of course, from the first, sixth and seventh books. ^^

* * *

**~Cupid Never Missed~**

* * *

_**Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence… Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Draco grew up surrounded by love.

His mother doted on him endlessly. His father portrayed a much stern figure but Draco did not fret much about it. He was after all the sole heir and his father merely wanted him groomed to be worthy in carrying out the future Malfoy legacy.

His father indulged his every whim nonetheless.

Draco's room was swarmed with toys, books, clothes and there was even a large fridge that boasted a confectionery of the most delectable sorts. He would spend hours amusing himself away as he poured over volumes and volumes of his numerous collections of ancient spell books but his all-time favourite were Fairy-tales spun from long ago. His father had thrown a hissy fit over that sissy passion of his but thankfully his mother was around to counter his tantrums.

Basically he got everything his heart desired.

Yet there was this hollowness that refused to go away.

He was lonely.

History had it that there had been far too many vicious, bloody squabbles among brothers and sisters along the predeceasing Malfoy bloodline over worldly inheritance and because of that, his father had steadfastly refused to have more children.

Sure he had so-called playmates, children born from those other respected wizarding families, but they were all too dull, too dumb and too predictable to lord over for his liking.

They were not worthy to know him at all.

Then one fine day, in walked a boy into his life, a mangy little creature, with horrid looking glasses and sooty hair that looked more like a lavatory brush, wearing clothes that were thrice his size, blinking awkwardly with such an innocent bewilderment at him that he couldn't restrain a derisive snort at the sight.

Definitely a half-breed, he could smell the Muggle blood oozing from the boy's pores the moment the boy stepped into Madam Malkin's.

The boy's saving grace was probably his starry eyes, so hauntingly soft, hinting out a tragic state of frailness surrounding his soul and that was what had compelled him.

He dived into the boy's mind.

A vicious assault of fire and ice greeted the central of his thoughts.

The boy was no ordinary boy.

They were alike.

He had found his playmate at last.

He wanted the boy for keeps.

He swore the boy was going to be his for life.

"Stop staring at me…"

His gaze lingered onto the boy's bare skin, flushed and glistening with sweat, the boy looked so lovely lying naked on his bed like this. He had never made love to anyone on his bed before. Oh, how the boy had tried to resist the sweet, sweet, sweet temptation of the flesh but in the end the boy was only human and had caved in to his own ravenous desire.

It was the boy who had initiated the lovemaking.

Willingly.

His gaze connected with the boy's lovely flames of green and slid through beyond it. The fire and ice which normally barricaded the boy's conscious thoughts were now but the warmest summer and the breeze of a fading winter chill.

"Oh God, what have you done?"

It was easy to let the boy grasp the true definition of blind desire was that of a folly so monumentally great it dimmed even the brightest of mind. The divinely sweet red wine the boy had languorously quenched his parched throat with all throughout dinner was indeed the finest, so fine that there wasn't anything like it.

"You tricked me."

Blood, just a few drops of blood, his blood and the boy's blood swirling in the liquid was what made the wine an absolute rarity of its kind. Left to brew beneath Venus's orbit and lulled with euphonious, irresistible enchantment to rid even a _brother_ off all his forbidden inhibitions towards his own kin.

"You're all mine now."

The boy shivered, powerless against his touch, breath hitched when his tongue lapped a gentle nudge against the boy's quivering mouth, the lips parted readily, permitting a passionate duel of their tongues.

"Yes I am."

The boy's eyes soften and his smile reeked honeyed promises of riding on the highest plane of pleasure, but it wasn't just lusty desire he craved to claim from the boy.

He returned the boy's smile indulgingly, lovingly embraced the boy into his arms, rested their foreheads together and stared deep into the boy's beautiful, out of this world beautiful oceans of green.

"Don't, please don't." The boy's eyes flashed, fast to rid his submissive drama llama. "This is a route that promises no return."

"I love you and everything is worth it when it comes to you."

"You already have me," the boy whispered out one final try. "I love you too."

"Then why do I still see the never-ending conflict in your eyes then?" he hissed and then kissed the boy till desire sparked in those brilliant eyes. "I forgive you for the lie but I want you to love me the way I love you."

The boy's eyes blazed. "So be it."

He smiled and drew in a deep long breath to finish what he started.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

Draco watched Harry dash into the Great Hall. Seemed like someone had trouble getting up this morning, Harry's hair was still damp. Honestly, when was Harry ever going to realise that he wasn't just any wizard. Surely performing a simple drying charm wasn't beneath him, Draco sighed and then promptly scowled.

That stupid Weasel berk was blocking his view again, hovering over Harry like an overpaid bodyguard. There, a stinging jinx should fix it.

"Owww!"

Draco smirked when Weasley yelped, startling bushy haired Granger into sending her mug of coffee crashing onto the floor. The bothersome duo soon left the Gryffindor table; Granger eyeballed him a suspicious look as they walked past.

"See anything you like?" Draco drawled, preening as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Granger muttered out a "Bloody prat" under her breath, the prissy buck tooth Mudblood, he laughed silently, she couldn't even cuss properly.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Weasley snapped and would have lapsed into more obscenities had Granger, love-struck and lovelorn Granger not pulled him away.

"No thanks, you're not my type," Draco sneered loudly at their retreating backs, feeling generous all of a sudden, mentally devising grand plans to end her misery and make the thick-headed Weasel git notice her. Aside from her horrendous front teeth, she was not that entirely unfortunate in terms of looks and other merits…

"Shite, we're late, better hurry, Draco, you do not want to be late for McGonagall's class," Blaise broke into his thoughts. "The old dame really needs to get some don't you think, she's been so cranky lately."

Draco shuddered at the icky graphic. "Save me the usual spot, Blaise, I need the bathroom right now."

As soon as exotic looking Blaise went strutting off like a peacock, turning heads as he walked, Draco made his way to the Gryffindor table where Harry was seen gobbling his breakfast down, such a delightful exterior and yet so uncouth, he rolled his eyes as he plonked gracefully next to him.

Harry eyed him warily. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Ignoring the younger Gryffindorks whom were tittering with nosy interest at the end of the table, Draco inclined his head nearer. "Some dream last night huh, Potter?" he breathed.

Harry choked on his toast. "You…" he sputtered venomously, the desired effect completely ruined when furious red tints of embarrassment spread across his flawless face. "Do that again and I swear I'm really going to hurt you, Malfoy."

Draco barked out a loud laugh as he strode away.

In every gift of unique abilities there would always be a slight flaw and Harry's slight but crucial flaw was the inability to resist harmless albeit unnatural wet dreams.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"Harry, you're the one who told me not to mourn over Cedric any more…"

Draco's grip on his Hawthorn shook. That sickeningly sweet but shameless Cho cow, he was going to maim her for this.

"No, I can't, I'm not ready for this, Cho…"

Oh? It appeared that Harry finally understood the rule of the game. No more letting those worthless others grope his crotch. Seriously, it was getting rather tedious inflicting pus and boils into girls' stinky vaginas.

Draco grinned when a frustrated Cho Chang emerged from the bushes with a miserable looking Harry in toe.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

Blaise was groaning and arching his back against Draco as Draco slammed him roughly into the cool surface of the dirt grimed table. Then out of the blue, Draco's nearing climax was rudely shattered when his erection flagged.

"What's wrong with you," Blaise growled, frustrated. "I was about to…."

Left with no choice, Draco brought his fuck mate to his edge with a few hard thugs, silently cursing the culprit whom he knew was lurking somewhere close.

"Sorry, mate, must've been something I ate earlier." He kissed Blaise's luscious lips passionately before they hurried out of the abandoned classroom. "You go on first, need to terrorise those elves for some nourishment, I'm feeling kind of faint right now."

His Slytherin mate tossed him a sympathetic grin before sauntering off.

"Come out… come out wherever you are…" Draco sang softly as soon as Blaise was out of sight. "S'matter, Potter, jealous that I'm fucking everyone but you…"

"You wish, Malfoy."

The sudden nearness as Harry shed off his Invisibility Cloak nearly made him jump out of his skin. Draco seethed as he waited for Harry to stop cackling and when it looked like it would last till morning; he simply slapped the back of his palm onto Harry's forehead, hard.

"Testy," Harry grinned and didn't even flinch when hit by the painful smack. "Where's your wicked sense of humour, Malfoy?"

With a bored air, Draco merely made to examine his buffed fingernails. Harry's gleeful expression soon morphed into a cautious one.

"You're up to something again," Harry accused.

With the speed of a viper, Draco's arms shot out to twist Harry's hands behind his back and unceremoniously slammed him against the rough castle wall. Caught unaware, Harry's wand dropped from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed as he twisted and squirmed at their too close proximity. "You always don't fight fair."

Draco let his lips crawl onto Harry's left ear and the lobe instantly reddened. "Since you're so keen on breaking my reputation with the blokes, three times in a row this week…" he intoned huskily and then aligned his face back to peer down at Harry closely. "I have no choice but to let all my pent-up cravings onto you."

"You started it!" Harry gritted. "Well then, if you want me so bad just fuck me and be done with it!"

Little sparks of lust tingled and shot straight to Draco's groins and he forced himself visualising Pansy giving him head in order to lull down his hard-on.

"Are you offering?" he asked just for token's sake, knowing the obvious when Harry's stare flickered. "Everything?"

"Why don't you let me go and find out yourself?" Harry challenged instead, eyes deceptively smoky. "S'matter, Malfoy, scared?"

"Very impressive, Potter, but you forgot you don't have what I have and I can see through any lie simply by staring at someone's eyes," Draco purred. "Oh, and for punishment, I'll be visiting you every night in your dreams until I'm sated with you which is probably never."

He left Harry standing rooted to the spot.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"You're not welcome here, Malfoy!" The Weasel git called angrily, raising his wand menacingly at Draco when he burst into the Room of Requirement. "Get out before…"

"Ron, don't!"

The impact of Draco's raw magic had knocked the rest of the stupid DA gang unconscious.

"Have you gone completely insane wielding your talents so carelessly?!" Harry thundered, upset when Ginny wilted in his arms. Drawing several deep calming breaths, his overly righteous playmate lowered the flaming harlot onto the floor before he rose to his diminutive height to face Draco's wrath. The thunderous look however had left his stunning face when he spoke next. "If Voldermort got wind of this you're not only going to put yourself in danger but your parents as well."

"Why do you insist on fighting him with this pitiable human magic?" Draco exploded just as furiously. "Why can't you ever deal with the reality that you're not ordinary!"

"Being extraordinary doesn't take away the reality that I'm still human, Malfoy," Harry reminded, tone calm but there was this flash in his greens that looked terribly unsettling. "I'm not that stupid to underestimate what he is truly capable of."

"Is that fear I smell reeking from you, Potter?" Draco frowned once he deciphered what lay behind that odd gleam. "You're actually seriously afraid of him aren't you?"

For long minutes Harry just peered at him in annoyance before he shook his sooty head in complete resignation, annoyance wiped from his expression. "You're right as always," he muttered aloud. "Yet wrong for once."

Oh? "Indulge me," Draco demanded.

"I'm not afraid of what I cannot do, Malfoy, I only fear of what I can do," Harry judiciously quoted. "You should fear it too, if you truly know the destructive length of your own talents."

For some bizarre reason, the insinuation that he should fear his own talents had upset Draco greatly and his abating anger flared, only this time it was so cold that an involuntary shudder wrecked across him. "I am proud of who and what I am," he stated icily. "The only fear I hold is losing my parents…" _and you most of all, Harry_, finishing quietly as he made to stomp away. "I cannot just stand and watch him reduce my father into a spineless, pitiful coward anymore, I'm taking the mark."

"Don't even think about it." Harry's hand landed a brief but bruising grip on his wrist and the force of it nearly made him tumble backward had Harry not buffered the near fall with another vicelike grip of both arms around his middle. "It's not fear your father harbours for Voldermort, it's the terror of losing you and mother to his clutches that made him act the way he did, he's throwing all his pride away for his family, why can't you see that? I won't let you risk yourself, I won't!"

That awkward angle and combined with Harry's hot, agitated breaths on his nape brought out the untimely arrival of pent up desires in him. Swiftly, he turned around and locked his hold around Harry instead.

"I don't fucking need your approval," Draco hissed hoarsely, his control dangerously slipping when Harry did not remove his hands away but had instead looked at him with a burning gaze. "After I deal with that sodding bastard, you'll be next in line."

He didn't know how it happened but the next instant he found his lips pressed onto Harry's and it was Harry who deepened the kiss and Draco found himself floating at the mere sensation it brought him and yet when the kiss broke he could still see the burn in Harry's eyes.

A burn he most detested because it hindered them from coming together; a burn that would never cease to exist no matter how long he waited.

"I don't need this from you."

With single blow, he sent Harry sprawling next to Ginny, cursing his own foolish heart for wanting someone who could never be his.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"Father…"

"Take care of your mother."

Just like that, the Aurors took his father away.

Draco raged for a long time. This was all Harry's fault. Had Harry just wield his real talent his father wouldn't have been forced to retrieve that stupid Prophecy.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"I'll help you save your mother from him."

Draco blinked the wetness from his eyes back into focus and from the murky wash basin mirror he saw Harry standing close behind him. He spun around, wand drawn as he shouted. "Infra!"

Apparently, utter shock did nothing to prevent Harry from letting his guard down because the curse missed as he ducked and skittered sideway like a stupid Muggle clown only to meet the damp bathroom floor when he slipped.

Draco leapt like a venomous panther toward its helpless prey, white hot fury exploded in his head and he felt it shoot down all the way to his fingers, like a torrent of poisonous current, Harry needed to be punished, needed to be reminded, he raged as he bellowed out, "Sec…" but Harry was faster.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Look at me, Malfoy…"

It wasn't the blood that was spurting out from his chest that had sent him gasping for air. It was the way Harry was looking at him as he dropped on bended knees beside him, tracing his wand along the deeply impaired gashes the curse had carved, and humming out wordless incantations that came out like a soothing but tenaciously haunting melody.

When the wounds that could have easily maimed him for life began knitting into seamless perfection, it struck him then that it was the first time he had ever seen Harry wield his talent.

"Don't push me away anymore," Harry whispered wistfully. "I'll be with you until the end, Malfoy, I swear I really want to."

The green fire had deteriorated into painful gazes of anguished, forlorn longing.

"It's not enough!" Draco snarled, the loss of too much blood had bodily weaken him and blindly he fell back into petulant, childish rage as he raised one long arm to rake Harry's face viciously, repeatedly, gorging blood from the flawless skin into his blunt fingernails. "It's never enough!"

It fuelled him further when Harry didn't even retaliate.

"Stop me!"

"No…"

Harry's eyes glistened.

"Potter!" Snape stampeded into the scene and Harry quickly ducked his head down to shield his tears. "What have you done you imbecile!"

"We were just having a long overdue chat, Sev," Draco said, heaving himself up with forced ease to hide the giddiness in his head, and with a secret twist of his wand had hurled a healing balm to stem the bleeding from Harry's remorseful face. "Stop making such a ruckus."

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

Draco grinned when dull witted Vincent invoked the Fiendfyre to life. If not for the lack of a wand right now he would have done it himself. No one could survive this hell, not even Harry, he crowed as he broke into a sprint, eyes wild as he scanned around the crimson flames dancing around them, Greg hot on his heels, and then he saw a frantic Harry and his two faithful sidekicks, the golden trio were still attempting to find a way out and remain alive.

The more to die the merrier it would be… he smirked as he dodged the hissing flames that was hindering the clear path between him and Harry.

"We can fly out of here!"

To his dismay, Draco saw Weasley, curse that blithering git, the bane of his existence, had somehow caught sight of several brooms in the smoky vicinity near them. Weasley's excessively lanky arms reached out just in time to snatch two brooms, just as angry, tendril-like white flames emerged from the cursed fire to swallow the other brooms into its fearsome denseness.

His hawk-like vision spotted one lone broom that stood regally about fifty paces apart from its demolished counterparts, on the topmost of the highly stacked up heavy, wooden desks and other useless castoffs, had remained un-charred but Draco knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, judging from the vicious, hissing cackles emitting from the flames.

Harry was already up in the air and with a furious howl he raced to close the gap to bring him to the waiting broom.

"Fuck you, Greg!"

Greg who was just as desperate and that desperation seemed to have birthed a spurt of stamina had clumsily tripped and his huge lumbering mass of worthless fat had brought Draco down on all fours. Draco spat on Greg's whimpering form and jumped to his feet again, pumped his heels and lunged forward in a leaping run, landed smoothly on a hideous looking armchair and proceeded to climb his way up the tower of junks with monkey-like agility.

Draco allowed himself a loud victory chuckle the moment he crested on the huge, overturned mahogany table, inching forward toward one of its hefty legs to claim his prize…

"NO!"

His deafening roar was drowned away by the maniacal mirth from those nameless serpents, residing among the fire. Draco had been only a hair away from the broom when a thin rope of malicious crimson coil whipped out from below to splinter it to ashes.

"NO! NO! NO!"

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

It wasn't the sweet promises of death he was despairing at.

It was the bludgeoning thought that he was going down without Harry by his side.

They belonged together.

Like two sides of the same sickle.

Draco pulled his knees to his chest, weeping bitterly as he rocked himself back and forth and waited forlornly for the fire, which was chorusing out hisses of glee after having had its fun tormenting him with false hope, to come to him. Harry would mourn his death; he doubted Harry would ever find solace in anyone. They were kindred spirits. Harry would suffer without him, he grinned as he sobbed.

"Harry! Come back!"

Draco's head bobbed up so hard that his neck cricked. He rubbed his tear streaked eyes and peeked through the now blackened fumes.

Harry was coming back for him.

Draco's heart sang.

The fiery gleam in Harry's eyes was blazing furiously, so furious that the greens evolved to crimson orbs and the roaring inferno around them was forced to obey the haunting callings of Harry's irresistible chants.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"Draco dear," his mother said, smacking warm pecks on both his cheeks. "Don't forget your meals."

Draco obliged her with his usual perfunctory tight hug. "Yes, Mother."

"It's been years, Draco, time to stop cradling your ego and go thank Harry for your life," his father reminded for the hundredth time. "I know he's straight but try asking him out, charm him with Love Potion if need be, if anything I'd rather it be him than those large collection of poncey boys you kept."

"I'm sorry, Father, I can't change the way I am," he murmured with downcast eyes. "I've tried my best but I can't, I really can't..."

His father's cold gaze diminished. "Not your fault, Draco, the trait runs in our bad blood, seems that your late grandfather and I are one of those few who prefer not to depart from the natural order, besides I think my seed is still potent enough to bear me another son…"

"Lucius, have you no shame?!"

"Narcissa, your precious son has seen more naked bodies than I ever did in the entirety of my existence!"

Draco struggled to look contrite as his dear mother dragged her virile husband out of the front door for their long put-off second honeymoon. Little did his father know that it would take more than the strongest of all Love Potions to bind Harry to him.

And he wasn't cradling his ego either.

He was merely fortifying his move in order to make his plans sail smoothly.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"I doubt you'd find anything that would aid you in your extensive research to cure Lyncanthropy, Healer Potter."

It proved a bit of an anti-climax that Harry wasn't even startled by his presence. Instead, Harry calmly turned around, took a step back and nodded amiably in exchange for the uncalled encroaching of his personal space.

Draco was almost embarrassed at the rate his chest was fluttering. Some time back, Harry who loathed publicity of any kind; had quietly gone to have his deteriorating Myopia, which had long proved to be a hindrance to his profession, corrected via Muggle surgery but of course Rita Skeeter who was always on the prowl when it came to the elusive Harry Potter caught wind of it and it made the headlines in The Daily Prophet – Our Bookish Hero, Revamped.

With the absence of glasses perching the bridge of his perfect nose, his deep-set starry eyes came out more potently mesmerising than ever before.

"I didn't know that you'd be the sort who'd frequent Muggle bookstores, Auror Malfoy," Harry offered politely, even sparing him with a polite little bow of his dark head before excusing himself away.

Unperturbed, Draco tailed him loosely to the cashier counter, quietly appreciating Harry's pert asset in that sinfully fitted jeans. There were four teenagers, two girls and two boys, in the queue, and all four simultaneously craned their heads back to give Harry unabashed ogles as he joined the line.

Jealousy surged through him, and without thinking much he grabbed a thick hardcover from the nearest shelf, hastened his pace to make himself prominent next to Harry, seriously contemplating a coveted sneer to the onlookers and then thought better of it.

"What's this..." Draco plucked the heavy set colourful book out of Harry's hand and then smirked before he could refrain himself. "Grimm's Fairy Tales?"

Harry's expression remained pleasant. "There's a child in every one of us," he muttered with the same excess courtesy, prying the book from him. "I see that the Auror profession is beginning to take its toll on you?"

Following Harry's amused eyes; Draco's gaze shot downwards and almost died standing. A woman was seen sitting cross-legged on a fuchsia shaded carpeted floor, posture ramrod straight, fingers curled in 'O' and eyes closed. The title boldly spelt – Gain Peace Through Yoga Meditation. It was most fortunate he was a master when it came to recovering his wits and was brilliant enough to turn the tide to his favour.

"Just trying to find some inner peace, Potter," he mumbled back smoothly, lifting the book with practiced interest to read the author's credentials on the back cover. "Oh, you know what I mean."

The unrehearsed, almost inaudible harsh intake of breath coming from Harry told him he had struck a chord, a winning chord. Draco indulged Harry the needed silence whilst he pretended to content himself perusing the pages of his intended purchase, silently cringing at the tacky claptrap the book was producing.

Inner peace his arse, he groused.

When it was Harry's turn to pay Draco casually stepped in. "This one is on me, Potter," he said firmly, as he handed the gawking cashier boy the Muggle notes. Everyone couldn't seem to get enough of Harry. "Just consider it a birthday gift," he went on chattily when he saw Harry was about to protest his unprecedented if not doubtful generosity.

"Thanks," Harry finally nodded.

"No problem," Draco hummed with a small smile, dismissing the all too familiar rise of fury, when cashier boy peered at Harry through lowered lashes. The little prat was attempting to flirt and what he would not do to hex him blind, he fantasised, although his face betrayed nothing as he passed Harry his book. The three years apart from Harry had been hell, watching Harry sleeping with those random women was the worst but it was worth every moment. To Harry it meant he was over his obsession. "Okay, see you around, Potter."

Pretending he had better prospects to hurry to, Draco fleeted through the entrance and soon heard the pattering of heavy footsteps close behind him.

"Malfoy, wait up!"

Restraining a smirk, Draco turned around. "Yes, Potter?"

Now that they were out here in the open under the clear mid-morning sun, he just couldn't help marvelling how incredibly handsome Harry was. Still almost a head slighter but his lithe, toned form could make anyone drool. The breath-taking air of unassuming innocence could never leave him.

Harry was looking at him with searching eyes before he spoke. "How have you been, Malfoy?"

Oh, always direct to the point as usual.

"Apart from that inner peace crap, I'm good, Potter," Draco said, stifling another mad urge to poke those two women who just ambled past, just to blind their vision when they let their gaze linger longingly on Harry. "I think that Rita woman is right, you do have the most amazing effect on people."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What?"

Chuckling, Draco prodded Harry to move and took his time answering until he could feel Harry fidgeting next to him. "Men, women, boys and girls couldn't seem to tear their gaze from you, Potter," he said with a hint of tease.

Harry appeared to seriously consider this before giving in to a snort and gracing him with a smile. Draco could easily read the smile was genuine. "Are Aurors trained in the art of charming people as well, Malfoy?"

"Would you call my brash partner-in-crime and also your best mate Ronald Weasley charming?" Draco returned good-naturedly. "It's in the genes, Potter."

When Harry broke out laughing, Draco already knew his plan was going to fall through. "So what are you doing today, Potter, it's your big day after all," he asked casually, upon them reaching a secluded alley behind a café of Tottenham Court Road. "Or don't tell me you're still mooning over Ginny?"

"Course not, I moved on long ago," Harry said, slanting him the same searching look and then added with a rueful sigh. "I always spend birthdays with Ron and Hermione but I'm sure you know that your partner has finally gotten over his jitters and stole her away for a romantic cruise to pop the big question."

Just the silver lining he was waiting for. "Look, Potter, let's just drop this tedious pleasantries shall we?" Draco urged quietly. "I know we had some sort of strange connection going on all those years in Hogwarts. I just want a closure so that we can both finally move on with our lives..." He darted Harry a pleading gaze. "If you don't have any plans, let's just start with a quiet lunch at my place, just you and me, my folks are chasing their own romance in France. Besides, my father has been badgering me non-stop to get into your good books."

For the first time since they set eyes in the bookstore, Harry dropped his cool act and stared at him with the same intense eyes he recognised only too well.

"Am I too forward?" Draco asked when the stillness stretched far too long. He took a tiny step closer to return the intensity of Harry's gaze with one of his own. "Or maybe you still don't trust me at all. I'm not that eager to jeopardise my career, Potter, not to mention my excessive chemistry with Ron and his lovely girlfriend, so chances of me attempting a suicide pact with you are highly improbable."

Honesty was sometimes the best policy with Harry, he knew that by heart. Technically he wasn't lying. It had begun with a single hidden ploy but he did enjoy his career and Ron turned out to be not such a big berk after all. Spending more time with Hermione was insightful; her witty intelligence was refreshing. She was overly generous with dispersing Harry's personal daily schedules to him too.

Practically everyone around them couldn't wait to clink glasses for their so called feud to be buried. Time to grow up you two, Hermione often nagged. Harry's a cool bloke, mate, Ron made it a daily agenda to preach Harry's merit.

How little did they know about him and Harry.

"Potter…" Draco began slowly, pinning Harry with his gaze. "Dare I say that your long lapse into silence does not mean acceptance?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry apologised, shifting slightly, looking highly discomfited. "I know you're not the same boy anymore, and Ron has been bugging me to join you guys for drinks for the longest time too," he confessed. "So what time shall I come around?"

Yes!

"I should finish whipping up everything around one if I hurry…" Draco mumbled, putting on a most impressive show thinking up a suitable menu, diligently perusing the tiny tick-tacks of his expensive watch. "You mind Italian?"

Harry looked astonished. "You're seriously cooking?"

Draco promoted an injured huff and Harry sputtered laughter all over his face. He shot Harry a dirty look as he thumbed the raining spittle off his jaw and cheeks. "One-thirty, Potter, and don't be tardy, I know you're famous for it, Hermione told me so."

Harry awarded him that same cheeky grin he missed so much, before Apparating off.

There was not even a hint of a crackle in the air when he did that.

So far, no one but Draco could achieve that.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

The instant those tightly knitted stifling white mists splintered, an era of anarchy ensued in the dominant rule of Harry's focal mind. Draco closed his senses against the sea of images when bits and pieces of incognisant memories flashed around him. The Desire bond he swayed Harry into did nothing to decline Harry's resolve to succumb without a fight.

Commendable, but too bad the blood running in their veins could easily crumble that stubborn resistance.

Welcome to Harry Potter's playground, he mused darkly, as he floated leisurely towards the tiny dot of crimson orb where Harry was trapped.

In mere seconds, fire and ice, each sensation pierced him repeatedly like pieces of jagged glasses, painful, and this was just the beginning but resilience was the one thing he owned in spades. As the orb slowly magnified before him, the harder those extreme sensations rained on him, taunting him with its vicious assaults.

_I don't want to hurt you, Draco…_

_Is this the best that you can do, Harry…_

Draco was forced to shield his inner eyes when the torture abruptly ended only to reveal endless streams of memories which were fast solidifying into fleshy images; then he felt surges of warmth, so pleasing and enticingly lulling that he couldn't help but risk a peek.

A scene flitted in, it was at Madam Malkin's, two boys, boy Draco and boy Harry were chatting, or rather, boy Draco was chatting boy Harry up. Boy Harry was gasping as he studied boy Draco's arrogant face with that gloomy, helpless glow in his eyes and when Boy Draco saw that, the icy, irrational gleam in his grey eyes filled up with warmth…

Warmth… warmth… warmth…

Draco felt his heart stir.

NO! Harry tricked him, this was Harry manipulating his mind, how clever of him, how very, very talented of him, how very, very, very shrewd of him, he smiled.

_Turn back, Draco, embrace the warmth, it's really yours, not mine…_

Focus on the orb that promised sweet, hot and undying love, focus, focus, focus…

_The warmth is yours not mine… The warmth is yours not mine… The warmth is yours not mine… The warmth is yours not mine… The warmth is yours not mine… The warmth is yours not mine… _

Draco tried to refuse the enchantment Harry was trying to feed him with but the way his heart was yearning was…

Boy Harry's sad eyes clouded, delighted yet lost when boy Draco gazed at him with dark but gooey eyes, so full of warmth.

Draco's chest swelled with warmth, so chaste, so pure and his heart was so deeply impaled with intensity so ferocious and yet tender… so distinctly familiar…

_Revel in it, revel in it, it's real, it's real, Draco…_

Boy Draco's gaze suddenly flickered with the strangest light and so did boy Harry's but it was less than a blink later the corners of Boy Harry's rosebud mouth curved up with an almost demented glee, like a deprived child who had finally gotten the present he had been cranking for, his eyes burst into green flames so intense, so intensely fierce that boy Draco's eyes glazed, a maniacal glaze that made his own cold, perpetual mad gleam paled several notches by comparison.

For the shortest, not even a heartbeat of a moment, Draco's heart fluttered into a feeling so overwhelmingly…. too odd for him to decipher, too fast for him to even comprehend and then his hollowed heart stirred only to be filled with an intense feeling so irresistibly tenacious, to the point of no return and he fell in love, irrevocably in love…

Draco tried to resist, he suddenly knew what was coming but it was too late when deep, deep, deep down his heart the intensity he had been carrying gave a massive snap. No, no, no...

Boy Harry blinked when boy Draco reached out to tilt his chin up and then crested his pale hands on each side of his cheek. Shell-shocked, the green flames diminished from boy Harry's eyes, looking utterly perplexed when he saw boy Draco staring at him with eyes so ferocious and so frighteningly predatory like as though he wanted to eat him. Just then Madam Malkin came by and started pinning up boy Draco's overly-long robes, riveting boy Draco's attention from him.

Boy Harry began worrying his teeth on his bottom lip, eyes blinking rapidly, letting his gaze rest onto the tall mirror stuck on the wall opposite, one bony hand patting his thin chest, appearing deep in thought, suggesting he was trying to solve one really difficult riddle.

Boy Draco's sudden yelp startled him. Boy Harry's _deep gaze_ wavered from the mirror, his eyes lighted up with a subdued yet fiery green but still flaming just as beautifully. Boy Harry grinned cheekily behind boy Draco who was busy scolding an exasperated Madam Malkin to hurry up with her stupid pins.

Sensing boy Harry's glimmer of merriment boy Draco swirled around but the glow brimming in boy Harry's eyes had made him pout.

Boy Draco gritted his teeth, not liking one bit at the way boy Harry was gazing at him. Boy Draco taunted boy Harry with cruel teases and hurtful malice and gurgled delightedly when boy Harry turned his back on him and stomped off.

After the robe fittings, boy Harry tried another tentative smile at boy Draco, who returned it with a sneer, his grey eyes stormy as he gazed greedily at boy Harry. Sadness, regret, guilt brimmed in boy Harry's eyes as he took one last look at boy Draco but the fierce and chaste love had continued to flame his eyes when he walked out of the shop.

_**Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight…**_

Warning chimes from Tempus suddenly rang from the outside world.

Less than a minute away from Harry's birth hour and then Draco suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

… _**fifty-two, fifty-one, fifty…**_

This ancient, frowned upon love inducing blood-bond that had existed even before magic had a name, was designed to lull even the most reluctant heart into submission. The rite to join their blood had to be done the same day the proposed intended, Harry, was born and he had easily accomplished that.

…_**forty-four, forty-three, forty-two…**_

Oh God, oh God, why the fuck did he not delve deeper into it! How could he even think it was for some significantly romantic purposes, birthday his arse!

_Go Draco, I don't need your pity…._

… _**thirty-eight, thirty-seven, thirty-six…**_

How could he, how could he just go, did Harry actually think he was just going to walk away. This thing, this warm, fierce feeling, right here, right now it's real.

… _**thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…**_

Love, he loved Harry he really did, it didn't matter what kind of love it was but it was still love nonetheless. His dear Harry loved him back the same way.

… _**twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty…**_

He could do this, he had to, he had to, either way, his heart would forever be hollow without Harry.

…_**fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…**_

Love like lovers, bond like lovers… love like lovers, bond like lovers...

The two extremities of fire and ice merged and crashed as one into him, threatening to wipe out his very existence with the pain. Guilt was Harry's ultimate weapon to resist his intent to merge their bodies, hearts and souls to birth out one truly irrevocable bond of love.

…_**ten, nine, eight…**_

He let out a silent scream.

It was truly unbearable and then his heart was swelling with a sensation so sweet, so hot and raw, the love was seeping deeper and he knew the only way to break through Harry's stubborn defenses was to embrace the pain Harry unleashed and let the giddying love fill his heart to the brim.

… _**five, four, three…**_

Just as Draco was willingly absorbing the single burden of embracing the overwhelmingly tenacious, tentacles of love claw into his heart, so heavy it seemed to snap the strings of his soul, he thought he heard a distinct disgruntled sigh ringing throughout the dense crimson mists of their about to become one life orbs…

… _**two…**_

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

The first time Harry saw Draco, his insides sparked. Alas growing up with zero love had damaged him more than he ever thought possible. Draco's eyes were so comfortingly warm. It had drawn his starved heart profoundly confused when something so overwhelmingly…. he had no words for it, never mind, it was probably a touch of mad prelude that drove him to that one second of madness.

_He is mine as I am his. _

Those seven uncomplicated words had brought in a very complicated impact.

It suddenly made light to him that the warmth which seemed out of place in Draco's icy greys was that of a very special love, a higher kind, a fiercely protective one, something that he himself had been longing for all his life and then lo behold, out of the blue he felt it.

A wonderful, warm emotion, untainted, a love so pure and maybe that was what he initially intended, just too deepen their connection but too bad the damage had already been done.

There were times when he had been tempted to just give in so that Draco would be rid of his sufferings. Harry could easily fool anyone with any form of emotional mask but not Draco. No matter how hard he tried, Draco always saw through his coy bluff.

Draco hated that and that was why Draco had never tried to stake his claims on him. Draco knew Harry would willingly let him because Draco knew Harry loved him and would do anything to ease his suffering.

_I'm sorry, Draco…_

_Stop winging, you're hurting my head!_

Startled, Harry glared. "We need to enforce some privacy rule between us, Draco."

His bondmate merely yawned and spooned him closer with a most irresistible smile splaying across his pale, strikingly handsome face.

"Until now I honestly couldn't figure out why I've never been sexually attracted to you before," he breathed, inhaling Draco's musky, heady scent.

"Oh, you were plenty attracted to me in your dreams," Draco murmured against his mouth. "You need a reminder of how you absolutely loved being brutally raped by me…"

Heat gathered in his belly.

"You insatiable devil, let me recover damn it!"

"Liar, you're all hard already."

_Gods, Harry… You're all that I want…_

The delirious ecstasy from Draco's merciless tongue and fingers working its' wonders at his pulsing entrance was nothing compared to the way his heart was lifting with so much joy that made him want to float. So this was how love felt, all silly and sweet and cheesy and gooey and yet so solid, hot and heavy.

_I thought you always loved it whenever it's solid, hot and heavy, Harry…_

"Stop intruding…" Harry muttered with a furious blush, shuddered when his bondmate breached him with a single, hard thrust, emitting a loud pant of pain from him.

Draco stilled. "Did I hurt you, love?"

Feeling the horrible self-disgust that wasn't his seeped through his senses, Harry instinctively impaled himself deeper into the contact, letting go a gush of fierce emotion that had suddenly gathered in his chest, a familiarity that was so tender yet missing the incestuous feel, to soothe his guilt-stricken bonded.

"Take me, Draco," Harry urged, grazing his groins against the white sheets wantonly like a steed in heat. "Make me feel how desperate I want this…"

He barely finished when the little Draco in his mind smirked a devilish smirk and pounded into him. He hissed when he felt his head yanked backward by his lusty bondmate, Draco was riding him hard, fast and furious, hands fisting in his sweat drenched hair, pain and pleasure hit him in brutal waves as his lover hit his erogenous spot over and over again.

"Beg me to stop this torture…." Draco hissed. "I know you want to…"

It was a torture not to when the heat was already leaking painfully at the tip. "Stop… you win…" Harry groaned as his climax peaked, mere seconds before Draco released his with a loud moan and slumped gracelessly on top of him.

"I always do, love…"

"Prat…I'm all sore…"

Watching Draco take care of their love mess with just two lazy flicks of his wand, Harry let out fervent, muted prayers of thanks to the heavens that his bonded had fought through his stubborn guilt-ridden heart because otherwise he would be mourned by now.

"Don't say things like that!" Draco snapped, leaning sideways to face him.

Harry frowned as the chillness of Draco's sudden anger seeped into him. "Say what?" Then he remembered that his dear nosy bonded was trespassing into his inner thoughts yet again. "Stop eavesdropping on me then!" he scolded. "If you keep on barging in without permission I'll have to shield my mind all the time and that will only hurt you."

"Let's get this iron out," Draco growled, dismissing the empty threat. "I'll stop listening once you stopped dwelling about the past."

Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin… Harry sighed.

"I heard that," Draco smirked, anger gone in a flash.

Unpredictable mood swings that would put even a pregnant woman to shame, just like the younger Draco of the yesteryears, Harry reflected fondly and then stilled when a surge of love, intense yet warm and whispery emaciated from Draco's side of the bond.

"I chose to go on with the bond because I love you, half of me will die if I can't see the greenness of your eyes anymore," Draco whispered when their eyes crossed and Harry's breath caught at the glistening wetness in his bonded's gaze. "Isn't that why you came back for me in that fire? Can you even imagine not seeing me ever again? Does it even matter that our love was born from the result of our bonded blood? You loved me deeply and no matter how brief, although I can't feel it now, I did remember loving you as much."

Harry could only reply with a stifled sob as he propped himself up to sit, pulling his knees to his chest, palming both hands over his face. "I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry that for my one second of madness, you'd been deprived you of that love for so many years," he sniffed, willing the damn tears to crawl back into his eyes but to no avail.

Next to him, Draco was seen leaving his sprawled post to sit as well. Almost gently, gentleness wasn't one of his bondmate's most endearing traits after all, he felt Draco's warm fingers unravel the tightly knotted face palms he hid himself in, and the pale, calloused hands soon graced each side of his cheek, thumbing the tears away.

It was hard to tear his eyes away from the cool, endless bottom of greys, but it wasn't hard to decipher the emotions behind those eyes because he could feel it, love. A love that promised no end and a love he didn't deserve.

Unbearable guilt, crippling guilt exploded and flooded throughout their bond when the impact of his heinous crime finally crashed upon him. "Gods, I can't bear it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Shhhh…"

Draco kissed him.

The kiss was slow, excruciatingly slow but the slowness wasn't devoid of intensity, Draco's kisses were always intense but this one was intensely calming, like liquid elixir, it didn't breed desire, only warmth and the warmth spread into every marrow of his bones and leveled out throughout their love bond.

At the end of it Harry was sent spinning with the warm love his bonded fed him.

"Feel better?"

"Thanks, I needed that."

They basked in the stillness for a long time; his head slumped onto Draco's shoulder, hands twined around his bondmate's nape, and Draco's arms draped around him, his silky blond head nested comfortably onto Harry's own shoulder.

"Harry love, I'm getting a stiff neck…"

Right, so typical of his bonded to break the moment.

"Harry, I'm sure you know of the ominous rule of magic to curb rare and mad talents like us from running rampage to the universe at large," Draco said, resting his back heavily against the bed-post. "There's no way you can reverse the effect of any magic carved from the core of your talent, so how did you manage to make me remember?"

Harry's brows puckered, that's right, how did he do it, anyway. "Maybe the universe took pity on me…" Then it all suddenly made sense, and his eyes narrowed into reprimanding slits. "Gods, Draco, you invoked them didn't you?"

Draco didn't answer but instead had bent over to pull the heavy quilted sheet over their stretched out limbs to cover their nakedness down there. "So?" his bonded shrugged non-repentantly. "If I didn't it'd be impossible to even enter your demented outer mind in the first place because I don't have your talent."

Harry diplomatically ignored the demented taunt. "You know if you even missed a beat of the vital breath, you'd be …." He shuddered violently, if Draco was…

_Don't go there, love… please… I'm not going anywhere…_

Breathing slowly, he laced his fingers through Draco's and muttered a silent apology and felt his bonded smile sweetly in his head.

"You were saying?" Draco asked impatiently, like as though their moment of touching interlude hadn't just taken place. "You know it's going to be hard for both of us if you keep on running into emotional concussion every now and then, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We both know that the strongest of magic is the raw element itself, blood is irreplaceable, the rawest genesis of all, no magic could ever replicate it and it links the body, mind and heart all at once," he said, feeling smug when Draco shot him an impressed yet annoyed glance. "Only our combined blood, blessed or cursed more like, with the fire and water elementals in me and earth and air in you, could summon the mystical characteristic of the air, the solidity of the earth, the cleansing effect of water and the untamed passion found only in fire, and…"

"Merging all five together had somehow transgressed an unexpected major upheaval because it's of the same kind…" Draco intervened excitedly, eyes shining with childlike glee that made Harry's heart combust with warm love, his bonded looked eleven all over again. "I invoked it and so the initial enchantment was actually reversed by me and not you."

Grinning, they slipped under the warm covers, arms and limbs entangled like ivy, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. Draco's eyes were no longer stormy, the greys glinted nothing but warmth and Harry wondered if his own eyes were mirroring the same comfort to his bonded.

His silent query was duly answered of course.

"Your eyes are so calming," Draco muttered. "You're beautiful you know that, beautiful enough to rival the stars that graced the mystical domain of the night sky."

Mood swings again, now taking form of a tacky poet but he could live with that.

"So are you, love," Harry whispered and then blinked when another thought flitted in. "Draco, the bond you initiated, wasn't it a lovers' intent?"

His bonded's eyes turned smug. "Hmmm?"

"So how come it's possible?" Harry pestered, not liking the smug look one bit. "One of us has to feel that kind of love to make it succeed."

"Oh that," Draco smirked. "What is the core of your talent, Harry?"

"Persuasion but you already know that by now," Harry said, annoyed and then it dawned upon him. "Intent… Gods... that's... that's truly lethal... no wonder I could never figure you out..."

"Yes absolutely lethal," Draco nodded serenely, lips inching closer to his and Harry found himself growing hard yet again when his bondmate's intent fingers began stroking him beneath the covers. "Intent, only intent could work such wonders when all else seems lost, my love."

"Draco… don't, I have work tomorrow…"

As Draco's potent mouth latched onto his again, Harry figured that their love was strange but for once he didn't give a damn anymore. Born with raw elementals creating havocs to their blood veins, they probably wouldn't be able to handle it when Cupid, if the love changeling even exist that was, decided to shoot his arrow at them.

_Maybe he does exist and we're just one of those few that he missed, love…_

Despite his lust filled haze, Harry broke out laughing.

* * *

*DHDH*

* * *

"Humans, how ignorant and clueless can they be! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BE QUIET, EROS!"

"Forgive me, Chaos…"

I flap my wings hurriedly to brood someplace else, lower and lower I fly, far away so as not to annoy my eldest. Really, I blame only those two twisted children for inflicting my sudden burst of foul mood.

Hovering beneath the celestial skies, I continue to watch them. I've been watching them ever since they were conceived. The Elementals whom are as old as my eldest, had fallen into a petty squabble with me. To prove that love doesn't conquer all, they had generously bestowed those two innocent souls with a touch of their rawness but in my humble opinion, it's more of a burdensome curse.

Humans are never meant to carry such hideous talents.

_Maybe he does exist and we're just one of those few that he missed, love…_

When will these foolish children of Gaia ever realise that I never once missed simply because I'm never destined to miss. This is what the Creator has assigned me to do, very, very sparingly and subject to His approval, I promise you. He does almost all of it and sometimes in a way that made me wail but when I grumbled He says go mind my own business because He knows better about love than me.

Hmph… I can't argue with that when I've witnessed the wisdom of His ways.

Every arrow I have has a breath of His timeless love and that's why once my arrow strikes, no amount of magic, not even those conceited Elementals can overcome the outcome. Even when the melancholic Fire and Water child unleashed his powers the _second_ time, unintentionally again of course, he's human, what can I expect, it became as twisted as the rawness he set on the arrogant Earth and Air boy, who, again in my humblest opinion, is even more fragile as he's willing to kill just to rid the burden of his heart.

Love, no matter what kind of love unless of course it's graced by the Creator himself or on occasions when he permits me to wield my precious arrows; be it for _brothers_ or lovers can never, ever be induced by even the highest magic. It's the irrevocable, uncompromising law that the Creator sets to govern every Universe of his creation.

_Goodnight, my sweet brother…_

_Draco, stop teasing me, that sounds so morbidly twisted!_

Yes, such a twisted love this is, I never want to mess with disturbed souls again, never, ever again.

* * *

*FINITE*


End file.
